Who Wants Cake?
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Hey Chris! Ever wondered what your birthday would be like in the world of FanFiction?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Yes! I am back! So sorry about not being here! I had camp, vaca, people coming over, my cousins are coming soon, Deviantart is exploding! (BTW, if you have a DA account, then I'm holding a Kate Corcovado Contest for this month. )**

**Anyway...since it is Chris's birthday, I thought, 'what the heck! XD'**

**Chris Kratt...if you are reading this, let me just say...you and your brother are awesome! All of your fans here hope you have a wonderful B-Day, oh yeah! And one other thing...**

**WE ALL DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS! XD Okay, enjoy! 8D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Who Want's Cake?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(****_Ever wondered what a Kratt birthday would be like in this fandom?)_**

July 19, 2013. 9:00 AM

"Ahem. Is this thing on?" WildKrattsSuperfan1 asked herself as she tapped the mic with her finger.

"Hello? hello? mi mi mi...123...123...oh! Okay, *clears throat* GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOORNING WKFFA! As you know we've got...oh wait." Wk covered the mic with her hand, and then said, "Uh, first of all...Martin? Is Chris in the crowd there with ya?..."

Martin shook his head in the crowd of authors.

"No...? Okay, in that case." Wk put the mic back up, "As you all know today is a very special Kratt holiday, so let's get this place as snazzy green as we can!"

The crowd of authors cheered.

"Okay, now we're gonna break up to make sure this whole party comes together. Martin, since you obviously know your brother better than anyone else around here, you'll be the main party planner and makes sure the setting up goes smoothly. Um...SilverWaterBombadil!"

"Here!" She shouted in the crowd and flew up to Wk.

"Okay..." Wk placed a handful of papers in Sil's hand.

"You'll be in charge of getting the party goods.

"WOOHOO!" Sil zipped off before Wk could finish.

"But don't...get just candy like last year." Wk finished with a facepalm.

"Okaaaaaay...Prin! Iris!"

No one answered.

"IP girls?"

Still nothing.

"PEACE OCEAN!" Wk shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry! We're here! Somebody had to take a two hour long bath before we could get on." Iris said flying up.

"Hey! I like bubbles!" Prin replied.

"Anyway...you two are in charge of the decorations!"

"YES!" Iris cheered.

"Perfect!" Prin agreed.

"But no red and lilac...well...red might be okay, but just remember to put SOME green up."

Prin saluted.

"You can count on us!" And the two sister flew off.

"Nice...Waterfall 13!"

"Here!" She raised her hand in the audience.

"You need to invite and grab all the characters and OCs!

"...Villains included?"

"Well, don't forget, they are just characters...it's us that make them villains...I'd keep an eye on Gourmand though."

"Got it!" And she ran off.

"Btr penquin, Cocos Forever, I.J Girl, you guys need to collect the gifts that people have made, Keila Kamada, you are in charge of the party games, and...maybe Deepfathom and Usami can work out some sort of firework display for tonight."

"Wk...think this might be a little much?" Martin asked.

"You kidding?! It's a Kratt BIRTHDAY! It's impossible to go too far." Wk relied through her mic.

"And all that's left...looks like Snowflake and I are stuck at getting the cake. Okay everyone! We know our places! Other authors, find a spot to help where you can. We've got six hours to get this place looking total Chris Kratt, let's go go go!"

**~~~~~~~~End of Part 1~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Hours Later...**

"Okay, Chocos, think you can get that confetti cannon working in time?" Martin asked.

"No prob."

"Okay, Keila! How's the present count?"

"Right on schedule!" She replied.

"Nice. Carlosedu! Might wanna check on the fireworks."

"Sure thing..." He took off.

"Iris! Are the balloons-?"

"Yep, they're up and running." Iris replied in a helium high voice.

"Okay, just be careful about that helium...Waterfall, exactly what AHHH!" Martin was caught off guard as his right foot was suddenly went higher than his head and left him hanging upside down. He looked up to find a green streamer knotted around his foot and it was hanging from the ceiling.

"PRIN!"

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" Prin shouted behind a couch laughing.

"Well, I guess we found the pinata for the party." Iris teased.

"Very funny, Iris. I'm sure Chris would **not **approve." Martin said as the streamer turned him towards Iris and he crossed his arms.

"I don't know, maybe we should test it to see if it works." I.J Girl said, giggling.

"What?! No, nonononono..." Martin replied, waving his arms as if that'll save him.

I.J girl walked up with a stick.

"Seriously, guys, this isn't funny anymore..." Martin said, starting to sweat.

I.J was just about to strike, when suddenly they heard.

"Hey! Just because he's upside down and a character, doesn't mean you get to bruise and break him. Well...to some extent." Wk said as she flew in putting the cake on the table.

"Sorry..." I.J replied.

"It's okay. Martin," Wk said as she walked up to him and knelt to his level.

"I'm sure as much as Chris **would **like to beat you,"

"Hey!"

"We're not going to allow it. Prin?"

"Okay, fine." She cut the streamer with scissors and Martin fell flat on his face.

"Gently next time!"

"Sorry..."

Wk rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. Martin, you okay?" She offered a hand.

"Yeah...good thing you're here. Maybe then _**somebody**_will begin to behave themselves!"

Prin ran off and grabbed from silly string.

"Stay back! I will use this..."

Wk and Martin laughed.

"So, how's the party planning going."

"Pretty good. We seem to be right on schedule."

"Nice! Oh, hey Keila! You think you can help me wrap this later?" Wk pulled out her present for Chris.

"Sure!"

"What is this thing?" Martin asked, looking at the toy that... looked like it had gone through a malfunction at the doll factory. It had the body of a toy horse, with the tail of a lion, and a pig head.

"What the..."

"Seriously, you know Chris better than any of us, I would **think **that you wold know that he's into franken dolls." (true fact)

"Oh yeah...forgot." Martin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you get him?"

"Ha, you'll have to wait. It's a surprise."

"...You forgot, didn't you?"

"Noooooo...I just uh...well...I...yeah, I forgot."

Wk facepalmed.

"Seriously?! You!?"

"I know! I messed up last year too."

"Well...Chris isn't the one to complain..." Wk stopped as she saw some movement at the door.

"What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to..."

"Tell you what? I'll go find something..." Wk went down to a whisper, "Because I think you need to get your distraction skills on."

"What? Why?"

"Because some green brother of yours is about to walk through the door...!" Wk said, pointing with her head to the door.

"Yikes!"

"Go!"

"On it!"

**~~~~~~~End of Part 2~~~~~~~~**


End file.
